Odd One Out
by xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx
Summary: 7 people. 1 has a gun. 1 gets shot. 'Courage is fire, and bullying is smoke.' "Could a scar be like the rings of a tree, reopened with each emotional season?" "As fallible humans, we usually slip too far over one edge or the other - all wrath and judgment or all grace and love." My own story for Project Beautifu. Rated T. Please don't forget to read&review. Stay Strong. KICK


**_My own story for anti-bullying. Put down that razor darlin' your not alone._**

**_WARNING- This mention cutting and suicide. If you are not comfortable with this stop reading now._**

**_Enjoy. Don't forget to review._**

* * *

A blonde let out a loud, booming laugh as she shoved her brown haired friend. "Just admit it Kim, you know you love-" Jack paused as he made a heart symbol. "me." Kim laughed again as they walked up the 'Seaford High' steps.

"Ya know Jack, you say I have a crush on you yet you won't shut up about it." Jack open his mouth to say something but was cut off my a familiar male voice. "Yo she got you there." Jack sent a Jerry a glare as him and Kim shared a high five.

"Whatever." Jack mumbled. The continued the roam the halls before all 3 of their phones started to buzz, signaling a text message. Kim raised her eyebrow questionably before pulling her phone out of her jean pocket.

**_From: Eddie_**

**_To: Kim_**

**_Meet me in the music room in 5. It's important._**

They all shared a confused look before Jack spoke up. "I wonder what he wants?" Kim shrugged before glancing at the clock. "I dunno but we have time. It's probably nothing."

They stopped in front of a door labeled 'Music Room 402'. The room was eerie quiet but she shook off the feeling. Jerry open the door as he was roughly pushed in. Before Jack or Kim could say anything she felt something shove her as the door slam shut.

"What the heck?" She question as both Jack and Jerry stood there with shocked expressions. Kim felt her heart speed up as she turned around, only to have a black pistol pointing at her. She gasped quietly as she looked up at the monster who done this; Eddie.

Kim saw Grace and Kelsey in the corner crying as Milton had tears in his eyes. "Edd-die?" She whispered. "What a-are you do-oing?" Eddie laughed dryly as let out a angry sigh. "What does it look like Kim?" Eddie hissed out as Jack grabbed Kims' hand and push her behind his back protectively.

Eddie shook his head at them two before he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Eddie's eyes were red and blotchy; obviously he's been up all night crying. Kelsey stood up from her spot and tried to stop from sobbing. "Eddie," She began. "Pleas-se. Just. Plea-ase," Kelsey begged as her voice shook with fear. "Don-n't do th-his. I-I'm so-orry" Eddie clenched his jaw in anger.

"Oh your sorry?" Eddie asked, narrowing his eyes at the brunette. "For this?" Her pulled up his sleeve as everyone gasped. His once, clear chocolate colored skin was now scarred with slashes. Some were old, some were new. But you could tell he did it recently because of dried blood.

"O-oh my g-god. W-why?" Kelsey asked covering her mouth with her hand. Eddie let out a dry laugh before pointing a finger at her. "You really don't know? It's because of you!"

"Me?" She asked in utter confusion. What did she do? The boy closed his eyes for a split second before he made eye contact with her. His brown eyes held pain and anger as she held fear.

"Yes, Kelsey, you."

_Flashback-_

_Eddie sighed as he smoothed his short down. You can do this he thought before walking over to the girl of his dreams._

_Kelsey stood in front of her locker as she applied lip gloss. She looked at herself in the mirror and smirked. I look good Kelsey thought before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Kelsey spun around and looked down- yes look down, she was a couple inches taller then Eddie if she had heels on._

_"What do you want?" Kelsey asked before crossing her arms. "I uh well uhm-" "Spit it out, I don't have all day." Eddie tried to say something but was tongued tied. Kelsey did this to him. "Will you go out with me?" Eddie blurted out. Kelsey looked at him, than her friends, than back at him before bursting out laughing._

_"Your joking right?" Eddie shook his head as he didn't make eye contact. "Like I would ever go out with a loser like you?" Kelsey made a L shape with her fingers as her friends started at laugh. "What a loser." Kelsey slammed her locker shut before shoving Eddie's shoulder with her own and left him there alone as a tear slipped out of his eyes._

More tears streamed down Kelseys' face as she shook her head. "But I-Im dif-ferent now." Eddie laughed dryly before shaking his head. "Yeah right."

"She said she was sorry," Grace squeaked from her spot in the corner. "Shut up." He warned. "But-" "I SAID SHUT UP." The whole room fell quiet as Kim gripped Jack's hand. She has never seen Eddie act this way and frankly, it scared it.

"You're not so innocent either Grace." Grace gulped as he walked toward her.

_Flashback-_

_Eddie moved his tray down the counter as he picked up various foods. Once he was done he made Marge as he made his way over to his table. Feeling his stomach start to rumble he picked up his muffin and took a huge bite out of it._

_Eddie wasn't paying attention as he ran into something, well more like someone. Grace let out a scream in shock as she glared at the boy in front of her. Her brand new dress was ruin by this loser. "Look what you did!" Grace screeched, causing everyone to turn there attention toward them._

_"I'm sorry." Eddie mumbled, his mouth full of food. Grace shook her head in disgust before jabbing a finger at him angrily. "You couldn't of wait like 1 minute before stuffing your mouth full? Oh my god." Eddie swallowed the food as he tried to apologize._

_"I'm sor-"_

_"Save it fatass." Eddie stood there in shock as Grace stalked off to the girls room. Eddie felt tears weal up in his eyes before throwing his tray away and ran to the bathroom, where he cried his eyes out. No one checked on him. Not even his so called 'friends'._

Grace let out a sob as Jerry walked over to his girlfriend as she clutched his chest. "Eddie, dude stop. Please," Eddie shook his head as he felt him self get even more angrier. "Shut up Jerry!" The boy growled causing Jerry to hold up his hands in surrender. "Your just as much to blame."

_Flashback-_

_Eddie sighed nervously as he walked over toward Jerry, who was flirting with some girl. "Hey Jerry!" Eddie smiled at his latino friend as Jerry gave him a look. "Jerry, what is he doing here?" The girl, Sarah, whom thought Eddie was a total loser, asked._

_Jerry shrugged before giving Eddie a pointed look that said leave-now-or-else. Eddie, who was totally obvious, answered anyways. "Just wanted to hang out with my bro." Eddie tried and miserably failed to try to be cool._

_"Is that true?" Sarah asked crossing her arm. There was no way she was going to be seen with a loser. That would cramp her style. Jerry was silent as Sarah rolled her eyes. "Whatever, there is no way I'm going to be seen with a loser. Bye Jerry."_

_Jerry groan as he turned to his friend with a anger look on his face. "Look what you did!" Eddie's eyes widen before he shook his head. "I didn't mean to!"_

_"Do you not know what you just did? That was Sarah Manson! Freakin' Sarah Manson! You know how long it took me to get her to even look my way?! Hmmm! Awhile!"_

_"I'm sorry," Jerry shook his head at him. "No, that wasn't cool bro, wasn't cool," Jerry took off, anger boiling inside of him. "perdedor"_**(1) **_He muttered as Eddie stood there speechless yet again. Why did I have to be such a screw-up? Eddie thought before eating his feelings away._

Jerry gulped as he nodded his head. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Eddie rolled his eyes. Eddie turned to Milton as he kicked the desk he was at, causing Milton to jump in shock. "What's wrong Milton? For once you got nothing to say.

Milton gulped as he shook his head. "We can talk this out." Eddie kicked a chair as the whole room jump. "No we can't Milton! The damage is already done!" A tear escaped his eye as Eddie walked over to Jack. Kim held onto him as if her life depended on it- and well, It did.

"Not feeling so tough now huh Jack.?" Eddie mocked as Jack shook his head. Jack was scared- no terrified. He couldn't just kick and punch his way out of this. Eddie had a gun.

Eddie came closer as Kim and Jack took a step back. "What's wrong? Scared?" Kim bit her lip before speaking up. "Why are you doing this?" Her voice was barely audible. Eddie laughed before shaking his head.

"Because of you. All of you. You guys walk around like your perfect," He paused as he ran his hand over his bald head. "Remember that week when I didn't come to school?" They all nodded. "I tried to kill myself. I was in the hospital. No one called. No one even noticed." He started to pace around the room.

"Do you know how that feels? To have your so called friends not even there for you?"

"Well we said were sorry," Kim said, finally gaining some confidents. "Shut up," The blonde shook her head. "N-no," Kim shrugged out of Jack's grasp as she clenched her fist.

"Shut up," Eddie warned again, but it came out weak. "What's wrong Eddie? Not feelin' so tough?" Eddie gritted his teeth before he pointed the gun at her.

"Kim, I'm warning you." Kim didn't know what she was doing. All she knew was she had to try something. "I'm so scared,"

"I'll shoot you." Eddie threaten. "Do it," Kim mocked. "Shoot me. Bet you don't even have the b-" BANG! BANG!

Kim gasped in pain as she looked up at Eddie with tears glistening in her brown eyes. "Oh god," Eddie shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kim. I-I didn't mean to do-o it," A sob escaped his lips as he fell to his knees.

"Jack," Kim gasped as a few tears slipped out of her eyes. "Oh Kim," Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to not let this fall. He put his hand on her wound as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Ki-im," Eddie sobbed. "I-I'm sor-ry. I didn't mea-an t-to," Kim smiled weakly as she shook her head. "It's okay," Kelsey ran over to Eddie as she stood in front of him.

"It's okay," Eddie looked up, tears streaming down his face. Kelsey was no longer scared, no, she felt bad. Kelsey put her arm around him as Eddie gave her a confused look. "It's not okay Kels, I shoot Ki-im," Milton shook his head as he walked over.

"Kim's strong Eddie," Jerry nodded as he patted Eddie's back. "Yeah, bro. Everything's okay," Grace smiled as she held his hand for support. "We're going to get through this. Your going to get through this,"

Jack nodded his head. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like your nothing,"

"Or I called you names,"

"Or if I rejected you,"

"Or if I called you loser,"

"Or if-f I ever sa-aid to g-go ki-ill yourself," Kim croaked out as tears streamed down her cheeks. Eddie shook his head. "It's okay," Kim smiled before looking up at Jack.

"I'm tired," Jack shook his head at the girl he loved. "No, Kim, don't go to sleep, you can't,"

"But it hurts, so bad." Jack kissed Kim's head as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"I know," Eddie whispered, crawling over to Kim as he pressed his hand to her bleeding stomach. One by one they all followed. "Don't fall asleep Kim, you can't." Grace begged as Kim gave them a weak smile. "I love you guys," Kim's eye lids closed as her breathing slowed down.

That's when it happen. That's when Jack completely broke down. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her's, hoping she would wake up.

"POLICE PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE 'EM" A loud voice yelled as Eddie quickly throw his gun on the floor and kicked it toward them. "We need a paramedic," another cop yelled as he twisted Eddie's arm behind his back and put him in cuffs.

"You are under arrest. You have the right to remand silent, anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law..."

_**1 year later.**_

It was a year after everything happen. People could change in a year and let me tell you, they did.

A blonde walked down the empty white hall as her shoes were making a squeaking sound. She came to a plain white door and smiled to herself. She swiftly turned the knob and was met by warm air.

"Kim," A boy said. Kim smiled again as she turned around to the face of a familiar person. His once chubby body was now toned and fit. His once bald head was now replaced with straight, black hair. Most importantly his eyes. His eyes didn't hold fear and hurt- no, it held happiness.

"Eddie," Kim wrapped her arms around him as she gave him a squeeze. They both sat down as they sat in a comfortable silence. "Kelsey was going to come with me today, but sadly she had to go to the dentist." Eddie nodded, understanding her.

Kim spent a whole 3 months in the hospital. Sadly the bullet was still lodged in her abdomen. They said it would be better or whatever. They wanted to send Eddie to Juvi. Kim, whom begged and begged and finally they agreed to send him somewhere else.

SHFBT or Seaford Home for Bullied Teens. It was a institution where they help heal kids who've been bullied.

After spending a full month there Kelsey decided to come around. She wouldn't admit it but you could tell. She liked him. Eddie well was smitten by her.

You think that's a big change? After Kim woke up Grace told her how Jack kissed her. On the lips. They couldn't fake it now. Jack eventually came around and told Kim his true feelings.

They sat there again in complete silence. "Oh!" Kim said, remembering what she was suppose to do. Kim pulled out a white shirt and pants as she gave them to Eddie. "What are these for?" Eddie asked, confused. "Well, Rudy actually agreed."

"Agreed to what?" Kim smiled at him. "We thought- well Jerry- don't give me that look," Kim couldn't help but laugh as Eddie gave her a your-joking-right look.

"Anyway, we thought that we could help you," Eddie raised a eyebrow. "Help?" Kim reached over and squeezed his hand. "We already talked it over with your doctor. We think it'll be good if you start training at the dojo again."

Eddie was completely shocked. "Bu-ut," Kim cut him off. "No buts, 4 times a week mister." Eddie laughed as he shook his head. "Why are you guys doing this,"

"Because we love you, duh!" Kim said, as she made it seem like the most obvious thing in the world.

"How could I ever repay you?" Kim thought for a moment before a idea popped in her head. "You owe me your chocolate muffin," Eddie laughed before nodding. "Deal,"

They smiled at each other before hugging once more. Yeah I know, they also hugged a lot.

"I love you Kim,"

"I love you to Ed,"

* * *

**_Thank you everyone who participated in Project Beautiful. I hope everyone realize what bullying does._**

**_1. It means loser in Spanish._**

**_You are all beautiful._**

**_Don't forget to leave me feedback._**

**_xxxx_**

**_P.S. I wanted this to end in a happy way. I hope you like it._**

**_P.S.S. I don't own anything. Just the plot._**

**_P.S.S. Outfits on my profile. _**


End file.
